New Friend
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Dean has had enough of a certain person keeping him away from making friends with Harry... He decides to make friends with him anyhow... Slight Ron bashing... Written for the 200 characters in 200 days Challenge on HPFCF and Various Prompts: CSI: New York on Gringotts Wizarding Prompt Bank Prompts Galore!


A/N: This is for the 200 Characters in 200 days' challenge on HPFCF! Will also have prompt/prompts from Gringotts Prompt Bank Prompts Galore forum! Enjoy! Slight Ron bashing... If you don't like don't read!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

200 Characters in 200 Days: 7: Dean Thomas

Various Prompts: CSI: New York: S1 E3 - 28. (action) Grinning

Various Prompts: CSI: New York: S1 E2 - 27. (action) Walking

 **Word Count: 1,368 words**

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Dean Thomas may have been quiet for the most part, but that was because he always watched the people around him. He had learned early on that a person could learn a lot more about those around them if they were quiet and seemed to be shy. He may not be a Ravenclaw, but he was intelligent enough to know when to keep to the background and not be at the forefront of the things going on around him.

He knew who he could talk to and who he shouldn't talk to just by the way people acted. He knew before anyone else that Ronald Weasley would turn his back on his supposed best friend Harry Potter for no reason other than jealously. Just like he knew that as soon as Ron did turn his back on Harry that he would be able to make friends with the other black haired boy. He had tried many times in the past to talk to Harry, but any time he tried he always got interrupted by Ron so he never really got the chance to talk to the other boy until now.

He took a deep breath in and let it out as he walked over to where Harry was sitting in the library alone at a table. He rolled his eyes at the fact that everyone seemed to think that Harry had put his name in the Goblet of Fire when anybody could tell just by looking at Harry that he didn't do it. When he got to Harry he gave him a small smile. "Mind if I sit here with you, Harry?"

Harry looked up in shock at Dean. "I don't mind, Dean, but are you sure that you want to be seen with me? Everyone seems to think that I'm a cheater and a liar."

Dean snorted and shook his head as he sat down across from Harry. "Don't listen to them, Harry. Those who know you know that you didn't put your name in the Goblet of Fire. As to those who are stupid enough to think that you did then they are idiots. Anybody who was looking could tell that not only were you scared that your name came out, but that you were pissed off as well. Hell anybody with eyes and ears know how much you hate your fame and if they think that you changed all of a sudden then you are better off without them. Listen, Harry, I wrote to my father who is a Law Wizard and he told me to tell you that because of the Ministry and Dumbledore making you compete they have emancipated you since it is stated clearly in the rules and the so-called contract that all participants have to be of age to compete."

Harry's mouth dropped open. "Does that mean I no longer have to listen to Dumbledore?"

Dean nodded. "It means that and that you can claim your Lordship for your house since you are the last Potter. Nobody has bothered asking me in the last four years if I ever found out who my father was, but I did and I have become close with him. Harry, I know that you never talk about your home life and I can guess why, but I want you to know that if you ever do need to talk about it that I'm here for you. As you know I people watch so I notice a lot of things that others don't. It isn't right that you are being forced back to a home that is obviously not safe for you. It also isn't right that you are being forced to compete in this tournament when you didn't put your name into the Goblet. Whatever you need I am here to help you."

He stopped talking and smirked. "I think that you should give it your all and do what you do best when you are put in danger and that is win. People need to stop thinking that they can walk all over you and this is the perfect time for you to show them that you are your own wizard. If they want to be stupid enough to doubt you then make them see that they truly are stupid for what they are doing and saying to you behind your back and to your face. Show them that you are the wizard you are supposed to be and that you aren't to be messed with. It is the only way that you are going to get people to back off and leave you alone."

Harry sighed. "I was just thinking that myself because Cedric pretty much said the same thing to me earlier when he told me that him and his dad are behind me no matter what I choose to do. It seems that Amos Diggory is pissed and letting everyone know that he doesn't believe that I put my name in the Goblet. How is it that a man I spent maybe forty-five minutes with knows me better than a boy who has been my best friend for the past four years?"

Dean's eyes hardened. "I hate to be the one to tell you this, Harry, but Ron Weasley is not your friend. He is jealous because of who you are and what you have. He is using you because you are the Boy-Who-Lived. He has kept Seamus, Neville, and me away from you as much as he can because he wants the spotlight to be on him. Have you not noticed that any time Seamus, Neville, or I try to talk to you that he always interrupts us and drags you off somewhere else? He doesn't want you to have any other friends than him and Hermione, but he would be glad if you stopped talking to Hermione. If he has you to himself then that means he has more of a chance to be noticed."

Harry ran a hand through his hair. "I never thought of it like that, Dean. I always wondered why he was interrupting and/or dragging me off whenever I would strike up a conversation with you or with others. Thank you for telling me."

Dean shook his head. "I should have told you before now, but I never really got the chance to. I just don't want you to get dragged down because of him is all. You seem like a cool bloke and I would love to become better friends with you, Harry. You shouldn't have to limit yourself to who you are friends with just because Weasley doesn't like the person or want you to befriend anyone else."

Harry blushed and smiled slightly. "Well even if Ron apologizes to me once this blasted tournament is over I'm never going to be his friend again. He is more like Dudley then I care to think about. I don't like how he bullies people, but yet make it like they are the ones bullying him. I have noticed that since my name came out of the Goblet. As for becoming better friends I think I would like that, Dean."

Dean grinned. "I'll meet you in the common room this evening and then you, Seamus, Neville, Fred, George, Hermione, and me can think about what the first task could possibly be. You're not alone in this Harry so never think that you are."

He stood up and made his way out of the library. He was happy that he had approached Harry like he did. Now if only he could make sure that his new friend stayed alive he would be even happier. He couldn't and wouldn't stop grinning as he was walking back to the House of Lions. He had people to round up to make sure that Harry had the support that he so obviously needed. One way or another the person who dared to enter Harry into the Twiwizard tournament would regret that they did it. He had no doubt that by the time the stupid tournament was over and done with that the person who entered a fourteen year old boy wouldn't want to be alive. He would make sure of it.

* * *

A/N 2: *grins* I enjoyed writing this little oneshot... hehe... I do like Dean and think that he should have had a bigger role in the books than he did... I always thought that him and Harry could have had a close friendship if it hadn't been for Ron... Hope you all enjoyed this story... Click the button and let me know what you think!


End file.
